In the construction of structures using wooden beams, joists, and studs, there are many instances where beams are joined with the sawed end of one beam butted against the longitudinal face of another beam. For decades in the past the beams were joined by sawing the branch beam at the appropriate angle and toe nailing it to the main beam. A few years ago it became popular to use steel hangers that could be nailed to the main beam and receive the branch beam in a stirrup seat, without concern as to the precise angle of sawing the butt end of the branch beam. The branch beam is, of course, secured in the stirrup seat by nails joining the hanger to the branch beam. Such hangers work well so long as the branch beam is not positioned at any sharp angle (e.g. 5.degree.-45.degree.) to the main beam, because it then becomes very difficult, if not impossible, to swing a hammer in the narrow confines of juncture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hanger that is especially useful for joining beams where the included angle between the beams is about 5.degree.-45.degree.. It is still another object of this invention to provide a beam hanger having a novel arrangement of nailing flanges. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.